Death Note and Detective Conan: Clash of Minds
by Death.Kira
Summary: Cross over of death note and detective Conan. What happens when 2 greatest Crime Dramas join forces, fine out
1. Prologue

_Prologue: _The following is a retelling of the entire Death Note Story That is parallel with the Detective Conan Universe. A crossover of the 2 greatest Detective series out there. This start from the beginning to end of Death Note retold, it will feature Detective Conan but since this is primarily in the death note universe, I will put info in quotes to explain things for first timers to Detective Conan.. Here some background Information on Detective Conan. * Don't think this will be the same as the Death note series with Detective conan characters. Sometimes that may be the case but it will feature new scenes, new characters new to both series, the ending may not even be the same.

Special thanks to wikipedia

**Shinichi Kudo**

_Main article: __Shinichi Kudo_

Shinichi Kudo (工藤 新一, _Kudo Shin'ichi_**?**), known in the English dub as Jimmy Kudo, is the protagonist of the series. Shinichi is a brilliant high school detective who often solves difficult cases for the police. After getting in over his head with a certain case, he is attacked and forced to take an experimental poison by a member of a mysterious secret crime organization that he was investigating. The drug was supposed to kill him, but due to a rare side-effect, he was inadvertently shrunk back to his childhood body. In order to keep his true identity a secret, he now goes under the alias Conan Edogawa (江戸川 コナン, _Edogawa Konan_**?**) and pretends to be a real child to throw off suspicion while he secretly solves many cases and looks for clues about the organization. He fears the organization will come back and kill him and everyone he knows if it is discovered that he isn't really dead.

Before he was shrunk, Shinichi was a popular detective, a great soccer player, and was sometimes a bit full of himself before he became "Conan". His two seiyū are Kappei Yamaguchi for Shinichi and Minami Takayama for Conan. He is voiced by Jerry Jewell for Jimmy and Alison Viktorin for Conan. In the TV Drama he was portrayed by Shun Oguri in teenage form Fujisaki Nao in child form. He also has always had a crush on his childhood friend, Ran Mouri (Rachel Moore in the English version), who he is openly in love with, but cannot reveal his feelings to in his current condition.

**Ran Mouri**

_Main article: __Ran Mouri_

Ran Mouri (毛利 蘭, _Mōri Ran_**?**) in the English dub known as Rachel Moore, is Shinichi's best friend since elementary school. Both are in love with one another but neither have the courage to admit their feelings. While in the manga their relationship is not, in the drama movie and in several manga cases (different to the original manga series) they are indeed known as lovers. She is skilled in martial arts and is the captain of her karate team, though her resolve can be easily broken if she has to face anything related with the horror genre. She spends most of her home life looking after Conan (whom she does not know is really Shinichi) and her irresponsible father. She sometimes threatens him with a punch on the table, but is a very genial person. Her seiyū is Wakana Yamazaki and her English voice actress is Colleen Clinkenbeard. In the live drama, she was portrayed by Tomoka Kurokawa.

**Richard Moore**

_Main article: __Richard Moore (Case Closed)_

Richard Moore known as Kogoro Mori (毛利 小五郎, _Mōri Kogorō_**?**) in Japan is Rachel's father, a former police officer turned incompetent private detective. He was married to Eva Kadan, a successful lawyer and childhood friend, but now they are living separately. Despite his irresponsible ways, he appears to care deeply for his daughter, and at times shows some flashes of honor and strict ethics. His seiyū is Akira Kamiya and his English voice actor is R. Bruce Elliot. He was portrayed by Takanori Jinnai in the live drama.

**Harley Hartwell** known in Japan as Heiji Hattori (服部 平次, _Hattori Heiji_**?**) is Jimmy's rival detective from Osaka and his father is the chief of the Osaka police department. He later becomes best friends with Jimmy. He has a relationship with martial artist Kazuha Toyama, his childhood friend and would-be love interest, and this is pretty similar in the case of Jimmy and Rachel. He is also one of the few people who know that Conan is really Jimmy. He persistantly builds friendship with Conan/Jimmy because they share the same goals of becoming greatest detectives and Jimmy is the only person he finds in his age group that can rival his deduction skills. Harley is also a master Kendo fighter. Unlike Jimmy, his favorite author is Ellery Queen rather than Sir Arthur Conan Doyle who wrote Sherlock Holmes. His seiyū is Ryo Horikawa and his English voice actor is Kevin M. Connolly.

Phantom Thief Kid (怪盗キッド, _Kaitō Kiddo_**?**) is a male teenager who looks a lot like Jimmy. He also has a best friend named Aoko Nakamori, who looks a lot like Rachel. Despite the fact that Jimmy does not care much about investigating thefts, Kid draws his attention by being an uncatchable magician. Curiously, in the anime, Kaitou discovers Conan's true identity, but keeps his secret, and sometimes Jimmy can even count on Kid's help to solve some of his cases. His codename in the police department is 'International Criminal 1412'. Kaitou Kid appears in his own manga series, Magic Kaito as well. The original Kaitou Kid (8 years prior to the start of the story) focused on mostly stealing antiques and high-valued art. However, he was murdered, and his son takes over for him by continuing in his guise, stealing mostly jewels with strange histories in order to find his father's killers and lure them out. He is a noble thief at heart. His seiyū is Kappei Yamaguchi and his English voice actor is Jerry Jewell.

More here

.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_characters#Friends


	2. Chapter 1: Boredom

_Death Note and Detective Conan: Clash of Minds_

_Chapter 1: Boredom_

*In Light's Classroom

"We will begin medieval literature…" as the teacher was lecturing.

_The story Begins, Light Yagami age 17. He was sitting in his classroom bored. He began thinking different thought today. Deep down at some level, he knew today was going to be different._

"Sigh, another boring day in this rotten world." Light Thought to himself

Suddenly something fell from the sky. The bell for end of school rang. As light began his walk, suddenly he was knocked over.

"Oh sorry light, I have to catch up with Kaito. Hey come back here!" Aoko Yelled.

Aoko Nakamori, daughter of a police inspector Ginzo Nakamouri, he is a brilliant inspector but he spends to much time on one case, Kaito Kid. Kaito Kid is a mysterious thief and a master of disguise, the entire department has been unable to catch him, it's rather impressive.

"Anyway there was something on the ground. It's in English, ah what a pain. But it says, Death Note, Notebook of Death." Light Read. He opens the book.

"Rules,

The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind  
when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of e heart attack.

After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.  
I can't understand why people like this stuff." Light Thought. "Eh whatever."

Light tossed the book into his bag and walked off home.

*11:30 Pm The Same Day.

Light was at home studying and watching TV.

"Lalalala" Sound came from the TV. "That is Yoko Okino and Misa Amane in a duet.

"We cut this programming short to bring you a special announcement. A shoot out has took place in the Bank of Tokyo. On the Scene Milly Ashford.

"Thank you, were live at the bank of Tokyo. FBI agent, who has been identified as Agent Jodie Starling, from America is desperately trying to protect Japanese citizens from getting in the Crossfire. The unknown assailant seems to have a grudge with this agent."

"This world is desperately in trouble, everyday in the news it's more problems, murders, thefts, etc, crime rate is at its highest this year!" Light exclaimed. He jumped up and the Death Note fell out of his Bag. Light went and picked the notebook up.

"I can't believe I kept this, this is so stupid." He thought.

"Breaking News, we've captured the criminal causing this bank hold up on tape. Police has identified the criminal. No way! Famous American actress Sharon Vineyard, who was long thought to be dead. An image "

"hmm why not." Light said.

Light took out his pen and begun writing, _Sharon Vineyard. _Light waited 40 seconds. Suddenly on TV all of the citizens in the bank along with FBI agent Jodie Starling came rushing out of the door.  
"It would seem Sharon has died of a heart attack mysteriously. It can't be explain but the nonetheless it's good to see that everyone got out alive an unharmed.

" Ah, this is real.

*3 weeks later.

Light is sitting in his room, sitting writing names of criminals in his notebook. 3 weeks earlier he discovered the Death Note was real and decided to use it to change the world. He uses it to kill off all the criminals in this world.

" hehe, looks like you're having fun there." A voice said.

"Huh?" Light wondered.

Then a blue creature flew before light. He was tall creature and shocking looking, Gothic looking clothes, and teeth that cause fear to anyone. Light looked in shock as soon as he saw him.

"Why are you so surprised, I am the owner of the Death Note, my name is Ryuk, I am a shinigami. I suppose about now you realize that notebook isn't an ordinary book.

"Shinigami eh, I suppose you are hear to take my soul now." Light stated.

"Is that what you humans think of us, no I'm hear out of boredom. I dropped my Death Note into this world hoping a human would find it, see what a person can do, you know just for fun. Oh what is this, you already filled out 5 pages front to back with names. Most people write 5 or 6 names before going mad, while you have many names and seem to feel nothing.

"Why? Criminals is what's bringing this world down. Using this Notebook I will establish myself as the new God of this world, a world of order, for I am Justice

End of chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2: The Great Detectives

_Death Note and Detective Conan: Clash of Minds_

_Chapter 2: The Great Detectives_

* In Police Headquarters

Police officers for each branch in Japan have gathered to discuss the seriousness of the mysterious deaths.

"50 deaths in this week alone, all criminals, accused, convicted, or acquitted. We need to find the source of these murders" Police Officer 1 Stated.

"What makes you think these deaths are murders?" Inspector Megure asked?

"Use your head, 50 people don't just drop dead, especially all in the same manner, heart attacks!" Police officer 2 Yelled.

"For the time being all police joins forces, and the Kaito Kid task force is temporarily suspended" Chief Yagami Said.

"What! We can't just let that thief go around doing whatever he wants!" Inspector Nakamori Yellow fiercely.

"Do you not get it, I think sudden deaths of all these people are more important then a thief! Never in history have there been massive amounts of deaths in such a short amount of time! Chief Yagami declared.

"Let them die, they're criminals anyway why should we do anything" Police officer 3 stated.

"What did you say?! You feel that way you're no better then he is!" Yagami yelled." Look at these internet sites that are popping up daily, Kira that's what people have named him, are hero, kills off criminals to protect us. A person with the power to kill off anyone he wants is nothing but a dictator. That settles it I think we need L."

"L? Who is L?" Takagi asked.

"Yeah I have the same question" Matsuda stated.

"**L**, you might say, is our trump card; he is usually called in for cases that we are unable to solve, you may not have heard of him because he hasn't been doing cases in Japan lately, due to are 2 top detectives Kudo Shinichi and Hattori Heiji, but Kudo has vanished, Heiji has been unsuccessful and other Detective Kogoro Mori, hasn't got a clue either. That leaves only **L**" Chief Yagami explained.

"Though **L**, unlike Kudo and Heiji, **L **only takes cases he is interested in, how do you know** L **will take the case?" Megure asked?

"**L **has already taken the case" someone said.

"Watari, he is the only one who knows **L."**

Watery took out a computer from his suitcase and turned it on. On the screen was a Large letter L.

"Hello, I am L, various killing going around the world needs to stop, so I decided to take the case. I have also deduced Kira to be in Japan." L said.

"Japan, how do you know that?" inspector Nakamori asked.

"Just set up a news recording, you'll soon see it all.

*In the Mori Detective Agency

Mori Kogoro sitting around in his Detective agency bored. There hasn't been a case in weeks, criminals have been too scared to commit crimes lately, and when a criminal did commit a crime, Kira would kill them. Crime rate had dropped tremendously. Conan and ran were watching More News on Kira.

"Ah at this rate we'll go out of business!" Mori exclaimed.

"Shush, more Kira news is on" Ran said.

"In further news, another death has occurred, victim is Yasuka Yakamizu, known for his ties to the Yakuza, and was a suspect in the murder of Tokyo District's councilmen, cause of death is a heart attack, looks like Kira has delivered justice once again. "

Background of the news cast is Kira supporters, many people chanting there support for the so called hero of justice.

"How can these people actually think this is right." Conan thought."People being killed off, people actually believe this is justice. Well this isn't justice, and one thing or another I will solve this case. Easier sad then done, police have no luck solving this case at all, I have no luck either, logically there is no way someone can kill off this many people in a global scale in so little time. Though the murders all seem to happen instantly from when they are announced, hmm maybe it's possible for an organization to do it? No, can't be maybe if the murders were weeks after criminals are identified, but killed at the very moment." Secretly Conan is really Kudo Shinichi, after getting in over his head with a certain case, he is attacked and forced to take an experimental poison by a member of a mysterious secret crime organization that he was investigating and he was returned to kid form. He hangs around his friend Ran and her father's detective agency, hoping a case occurs with the organization to find out how to get his body back to normal.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was none other than Hattori Heiji and Tōyama Kazuha. Heiji is famous detective from Osaka and rival of Shinichi, Kazuha is his child hood friend.

"Hi Ran-kun and Conan-kun" Kazuha said.

"Kazuha I need to talk to Detective Mori, how about you and Ran out and explore Tokyo.

So Kazuha took Ran's hand and ran out the door.

So." Conan said "Why are you really here?"

"I received a letter from **L**?" Heiji Said.

"Who is **L**"

"**L, **you don't know? He said to be the greatest detective in the world. He solves the cases no one else was able to solve. I'm sure you remember the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases? I was in Los Angeles assisting in the case; we were unable to figure it out. But **L**, a computer screen appeared.** L** never appeared near the scene at all, we describe everything around to him and he was able to deduce the case. Anyway sent me a letter, he also sent me your letter, since you haven't been around and he knows we associate." Kudo Read the Letter.

"Kudo Shinichi, I hear a lot about you, you are one of Japan's top detectives, solving the most difficult of cases, as I sure you are well of aware of the world's current situation, criminals are being killed off. It is a difficult case, so I sent letters to you and other top detectives in the world, I am sure together we can crack this case. On July 23 2007, take this letter to Tokyo Police head quarters, each of the police squads and I have gathered there to solve this case. From **L."**

"yes Heiji but it will be difficult for me to assist in my current state. That place security is tight, will only let Shinichi Kudo in, not a kid." Shinichi said

"Kudo-kun this isn't any case, this is very serious, the world is being threatened, I agree your secret needs to be kept, but at a time like this, great detectives are gathering and we need you."Heiji exclaimed.

"We interrupt the broadcast to bring you a world announcement."

"Hello I am Lind L. Taylor, commonly known as **L**. We will lead the investigation and finally have you captured. Kira, I think I have an idea why you are doing this, but let me tell you, it is wrong and you are evil. You are evil and I will see to it you be executed.

*At light's House

"I am, evil? Wrong I am the God placed here to create a new world, a world without evil. **L**, you stand in my way shall die." Light yelled.

He opens the notebook and began writing Lind L. Taylor.

"Just 20 more seconds"

Suddenly on screen Taylor began clutching is heart, he then died. Then Watari walked up on screen and placed the computer.

"Kira, you amaze me, I would have never believed it if I didn't just witness it myself, you can kill without being here. Well that person you just killed wasn't me, he was a criminal, now Kira why don't you try and kill me, go on. Hmm, seems like they're some people you can't kill. Also doing a little investigating I managed to track down where you were, you are in the Kanto region of Japan. How are we certain? 2 things, your first kill, one Sharon Vineyard, she died of a heart attack mysteriously, showing no health problem we were able to determine she was your first victim, when it was aired, there was only one station that showed her face and identity, Sakura TV, Sakura TV is only aired in Japan, proving that you are in Japan. Still that wasn't enough to determine where in Japan you are, so we aired this announcement, now I know we said it was a world broadcast but really, it was just aired in Kanto region of Japan, we were planning to air it in every region until you struck, but that won't be necessary as we proved you are in Kanto region. But I'd never imagine I'd learn so much more, taking a look at all your victims, there names and faces were broadcasted when they were killed, criminals who wasn't broadcasted, like Taylor over here, you didn't kill him until his face and name was known, meaning you can't kill anyone without a name and face, that is a very important clue.

"Whoa, like I told you kudo-kun this **L** guy is amazing. He figures this all out something none of us saw. Anyway like I said we need you on this" Heiji Said.

"Yeah you probably right, but I doubt anyone will believe I turned into a kid. So I think I'll need to see Haibara.

*back to light's house

"hehe seems **L** has figured you out huh, knows how you use the Death note, even where you are, you must be pretty worried?" Ryuk asked.

"Nah, he knows how I kill and where I am, that alone still doesn't help him. Though it may make things a bit difficult trying to get his name, now that he knows his name can kill him. But no matter I have a plan for all this." Light explained.

"Heheh Humans are so interesting" Ryuk Said.

-END chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3: Revival of Kudo Shinichi

_Death Note and Detective Conan: Clash of Minds_

_Chapter 3: Revival of Kudo Shinichi_

_*on the way to Dr. __Agasa_

"So we are going to Dr. Agasa's house, but what for?" Heiji Asked.

But Conan, remained silent. Whatever it is must really be important, something that couldn't wait. They arrived at the house and knocked on the door. Haibara answered. Ai Haibara, is just an alias, similar like Edogawa Conan, her real name is Shiho Miyano, she was scientist of a mysterious organization, Her dissatisfaction over the Black Organization's usage of one of her test compounds -- the APTX 4869-- for killing purposes, in addition to her open questioning over the murder of her sister Akemi Miyano resulted in her imprisonment and scheduled execution by the Organization. With no other way out, she decided to secretly commit suicide by taking a pill of APTX 4869(APTX is the drug that was used to turn Shinichi into his child form).

"So what brings you 2 here?" Haibara asked.

"That antidote you are working on, I am going to need it." Conan said.

"Hmm, I wasn't planning on testing it for 2 weeks, at the moment you'll find it no different then the previous antidote, lasts 24 hours." Haibara explained.

"Yes I thought as much, but that is fine I only need it to prove my identity to **L.**" Conan said. Conan out the letter sent by **L** and handed it to Haibara.

"Ah I see, going to save the day again" Haibara said.

"oy oy enough games" Conan said.

"Alright then, but a high profiled case like this, best you only reveal yourself to **L**" Haibara said.

"Yeah, then I can have **L**, just tell the other detectives I'm Hattori's assistant, Kira will never suspect a kid." Conan said. Haibara through him the antidote

"Here's my bag Kudo, after you change, wear some of my clothes and let get going" Heiji said.

So Conan took the antidote. 5minutes passed and began grapping his chest, antidote put him in excruciating pain, then finally Conan grew and returned to his original body, that of Kudo Shinichi.

"Ok let's get going we only have 24 hours to get to **L**" Shinichi said.

Suddenly someone game into the house. It was Mōri Ran.

"Dr. Agasa sorry for barging in but I thought Conan….. Shinichi!" ran yelled."You're back in town and you don't come and see me.

"Eh Ran" Shinichi said" Hattori, we need to get out of here." He whispered.

"Ran, me and Kudo have a "Hattori tried saying but was cut off

"Oh no not this time"

Ran dragged Shinichi

.


	5. Chapter 4: L and Kudo Shinichi

_Death Note and Detective Conan: Clash of Minds_

_Chapter 5: L and Kudo Shinichi_

"Shinichi where have you been!" Ran screamed at him.

"Settle down, everyone is starting to stare, I told you I have many difficult cases to deal with I had no time to return." Shinichi explained. Ran had dragged with Hattori and Shinichi to a burger restaurant, it seems this time she is adamant in not letting Shinichi leave.

"Oy Ran, can you go and get the food we'll wait right here" Hattori said

"Alright but don't think about leaving, I'll chase you both down!" She said and glared angrily, this had both Kudo and Heiji in fear.

"Kudo, we have to get out of here, there is not telling how long that medicine will last, there no telling when you will revert back to Conan."

"Yeah, Haibara said it should give me one day in my original body, but she said she couldn't be certain, not worry, I have this, a vial of Apotoxin antidote, with 10 extra pills.

"How did you get that, I thought she made this big deal about not over using the antidote."

"Yes, but this is serious, the organization must be put on hold for now, because we have a more dangerous villain at large, this Kira, everyday the death count rises. All his victims, criminals all die of heart attacks. Though thanks to L we now know he needs a name and a face to kill and that he is in Japan." Shinichi deduced.

"You have any ideas on who Kira could be?" Heiji asked.

"Well the fact he targets criminals means he has a strong sense of justice, think about it, say a crime gang like the black organization had the power to kill anyone at will, they would kill those that benefit them, not killing off random criminals. "

"An impressive deduction, as expected of you Detective Kudo" Someone said.

"That voice? Can it be, Megure?" Kudo Shouted with excitement.

"Yeah hey Kudo you're back, though I believe I know why, yeah this whole world if falling the parts, but its good your back we need all the help we can get to crack this case" Megure said. "Oh have you met, the police chief? _Yagami Sōichirō._"

"Hello detective, I Must say I have heard impressive things about you" Chief Yagami said.

"Anyway I'd better get back to world, 12 new deaths all reported, cause of death is heart attack, maybe we can find some clues pointing us to the killer, later Kudo and Hattori" Megure said and left.

"Well, once rumor of you being spotted in town, L sent me to find you" Chief Yagami explained.

"L, I've been back less then an hour and he already knows I'm here?" Kudo said with amazement.

"Yes, we're to report to police head quarters immediately, to break this case." Yagami said.

"Alright, Hattori lets go." Shinichi said.

"Shinichi, you are leaving for a case already?" Ran asked

"Yes Ran, they need us, Heiji left his family and Kazuha behind, because he is needed here, same with me, don't worry ran I'll be in town, we can see each other more, if not, I promise when this is all over, you will be the first one I see" Kudo explained.

Ran just looked to the grown, said nothing, but nodded her approval.

"Alright then, lets go"

*arrived at the police head quarters.

Chief Yagami, Kudo Shinichi, and Hattori Heiji walked in. Then the computer screen began to light and spoke

"Kudo, we've been expecting you, I am L.

End of Chapter 4

Notes:

Due to school work it took a long time to release this, but now the work load has lightened I can resume and the story shall continue.

.


End file.
